1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to (1) a method for analyzing water to determine whether or not it contains .alpha.-trinitrotoluene and (2) to a method for determining how much .alpha.-trinitrotoluene is present.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trinitrotoluene (TNT), being a common explosive, is naturally handled in ammunition depots. Often, outmoded ordinance is washed out with water as a part of a handling process. This water gets added to other water used in the depot and thus forms part of the depot's effluent water.
The Environmental Protection Agency has formulated rules governing the amount of .alpha.-trinitrotoluene that may be present in effluent water and also requires that those who place water containing .alpha.-trinitrotoluene in streams or the like obtain a license. Accordingly, it is imperative that it be determined whether or not effluent water from an ammunition depot contains .alpha.-trinitrotolunene. Further, if effluent water does contain .alpha.-trinitrotoluene, it is desirable to have a method for quantitatively analyzing the water for the trinitrotoluene. In other words, the first question asked by the analyst is: Is .alpha.-TNT present? If the answer to this question is affirmative, the next question is; How much?
In the past, methods used in analyzing for TNT have involved evaporation steps (to concentrate the TNT) or extraction steps. These steps are time consuming. It would be advantageous if a method eliminating such steps were available. That is, it would be advantageous if a method whereby a large amount of effluent water could be analyzed without the necessity for concentrating the TNT or extracting it.